sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Boo, Zino
}} Boo, Zino & the Snurks (also known as Back to Gaya) is a 2004 German-Spanish CGI animated film directed by Lenard Fritz Krawinkel and Holger Tappe. Voice cast * Michael Herbig: Boo * Vanessa Petruo: Alanta * Sebastian Höffner: Zeck * Torsten Münchow: Zino * Wolfgang Völz: Mayor Brazilian voice actors * Wellington Muniz: Boo * Sabrina Sato: Alanta * Márcio Garcia: Zino * Marcos Chiesa: Galger * Carlos Alberto da Silva: Bramph * Rodrigo Scarpa: Zeck * Antônio Moreno: Albert Droolinger * Carlos Silveira: Dr. N. Icely * Alessandra Araújo: E.N.I.A.C. * Emerson Camargo: Mayor English voice actors * Alan Marriott: Boo * Emily Watson: Alanta * Glenn Wrage: Zino * John Schwab: Zeck * Patrick Stewart: Albert Drollinger * Bob Saker: Mayor * Malcolm McDowell: Dr. N. Icely * John Guerrasio: Galger * Redd Pepper: Bramph German voice actors * Claudia Lössl: E.N.I.A.C. Cult Status and Following Sometime in 2017 Boo, Zino & the Snurks received a sudden surge in following. In Tiffin, Ohio multiple members of The Snurks fan club host an annual "Gathering Of The Snurks". Patrons are asked to participate in Galgar's Worship Circle after viewing the film three times in reverse. The worship circle involves painful and often humiliating sacrifice of personal objects to appease the lord Galgar as depicted in the third act of the film. Many find the practice disturbing and unethical but President of the club Jesse Weber defends participants right to participate. "I'm not asking for people to understand or even like it, but Galgar will return one day whether you're ready or not. I for one plan on being ready" - Jesse Weber when asked about his thoughts and feelings about the ancient ritual. Many residents of Tiffin have spoken of sightings around town of various Snurks related imagery. Particularity near South Washington Street. Locals are often hesitant to comment on the sightings for fear that the Snurks will soon rise again. Potential Sequel and the SCU (Snurks Cinematic Universe) Director Holger Tappe was asked to comment on the potential sequel hinted at in a post-credits scene. "I'm not saying a sequel will happen for sure, but we have plenty ideas where our gang can go next" - Tappe in a 2018 interview "I know a lot of people liked Boo's character arc and were hoping to see what other inventions he could come up with in a second film. We're hoping he could introduce a parallel universe device so we could bring in some other members of the SCU like Rick & Morty, the Barnyard characters, and maybe even FunKompany. It's all about what the other studios can agree too." The current SCU films planned for development are as follows: *''FunKompany: Don't Make Enemies'' - 2020 Release *''Pug Cena Nation'' - 2020 Release *''The Snurks 2: Alanta's Pregnancy'' -2027 Release. Rumored to premiere at the 24th annual Gathering of The Snurks *''Need Anything Before I Take Off?'' -2027 Release. A documentary on the departure of a local game store's long time manager. External links * Category:2004 animated films Category:2004 films Category:2004 computer-animated films Category:German animated films Category:Spanish animated films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Film scores by Michael Kamen